Dream
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: Vale, siempre le cayó mal ese conejo pero Judy estaba perdidamente enamorada, trato de separarlos varias veces pero no funciono. Ahora, solo importa cuidarla y atesorarla porque el misterio ya fue resuelto aunque haya algunos cabos sueltos. NiJu a lo BrOTP/OTP Up! Chapter 4 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Dream**

* * *

Advertencias: NiJu BrOTP/OTP, Leve Ooc.

* * *

Camino rápidamente, tenía que llegar a tiempo o si no … No quería ni pensarlo, se chocó con varios animales hasta llegar a una casa, una muy cálida casa con jardín y juegos de niños. Toco la puerta repetidas veces hasta que una bolita marrón mediana con vestidito le abrió.

─Buenas tardes amable Señor Zorro ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

El simplemente sonrió siguiéndole el juego ─Busco a una coneja gris que habla mucho y come zanahorias en cualquier parte del día

La pequeña niña coneja negó seriamente ─Lo lamento, no la conozco

Y ¡PUM! La puerta choco en su hocico, esa chiquilla con mirada violeta brillante aburrida, toco su hocico intentando aliviar el dolor.

─ ¡Oh Nick! Perdón, me encontraba en la cocina, pasa

Ahí estaba Judy Hops, su compañera de trabajo, su amiga y la mejor policía de todo Zootopia. Al entrar percibió como una montaña de conejitos se acercaba a él hasta abrazarlo con mucha pero mucha fuerza.

─ ¡Tío Nick!

Intento no perder el equilibrio pero le fue imposible, ¡Tenían que ser conejos!

─Hola pequeñines, les traje unos regalos

Los ojos brillantes lo rodearon esperando su regalo

─Dulces, tomen traje bastantes pero luego se cepillan los dientes o su madre me golpeara

Cada uno, agarro su caramelo para irse a jugar al otro lado de la casa. Bajo los hombros tensos, tomo aire y suspiro recargándose en la pared del hogar.

─Oye Zanahorias, planeas tener otros doce saltarines porque el presupuesto se me va cada vez que compro algún regalo para ellos

La ojivioleta le llevo una porción de tarta de arándanos con té, ambos tomaron asiento.

─Por lo que me dijo el doctor, esta es una camada pequeña, tan solo son cuatro─ mientras posaba una pata en su abultado abdomen.

Él curvo una de sus cejas ─Para mi siguen siendo un montón, no logro comprender como entraron los doce allí

Ella frunció el ceño levemente ─Es tu culpa por haberte amistado con una coneja

─Mi pobre sueldo de soltero

Nunca creyó que terminarían así, ella casada con un conejo de negocios, madre de doce hijos con cuatro en camino y él tío, soltero, guapo, gentil, etc. y bueno esas cosas que todo un zorro es.

─Ya dime a donde se fue

La coneja bajo las orejas tristemente ─ Fue a un lugar muy lejos, no me dijo a donde pero vendría para el nacimiento de los bebes

Vale, siempre le cayó mal ese conejo pero Judy estaba perdidamente enamorada, trato de separarlos varias veces pero no funciono. Busco en la base de datos información sobre él pero nada, ni una mancha de criminal en su historial por eso se rindió, permitiendo que su amiga formara una familia aunque aún había algo raro allí, algo que ese conejo escondía.

─Nick, no lo hagas, se lo que estás pensando pero no lo hagas

─Judy eres mi amiga pero no me cae bien y lo sabes, adoro a tus come zanahorias, los adoro pero hay algo que tu marido esconde y lo voy a descubrir

Ella se paró y lo abrazo, realmente sabia a lo que se refería Nick pero tenía miedo, si estuviera sola lo enfrentaría pero ahora tenía responsabilidades.

─Gracias, por todo

Nick le dio un beso en la frente ─Todo sea por ti y esas bolas de pelos

Judy lo siguió a la salida ─Cuídate Nick, prométeme que volverás

─Ya, coneja sentimental

─Te quiero ─Luego de eso el zorro corrió, había un caso por resolver y un conejo al cual atrapar.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Aquí mi otra contribución al fandom, se lo que piensan, mucho drama y sentimientos pero no se preocupen habrá una continuación, supongo que tendrá como mucho tres capítulos. Como siempre acepto sus críticas y comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream**

* * *

Advertencias: NiJu BrOTP/OTP, Leve Ooc.

* * *

─Estás diciendo ¿Qué el marido de la oficial Hops pertenece a una banda criminal encargada de traficar zanahorias podridas para luego hacer leche en polvo para niños y que encima no paga ningún impuesto?

El zorro asintió muy seguro─ Y no solo eso, según mis datos se dice que obliga a los granjeros a vender sus productos a un muy bajo costo de lo que realmente vale

Bogo se cruzó de brazos, mirara como lo mirara eso parecía imposible─ Wilde, ¿Hace esto por la seguridad de todos los habitantes de Zootopia o porque no le agrada el marido de Hops?

Nick rio amargamente ─Por ambas causas y créame, en verdad le digo que lo descubriré

─Tiene 24 horas a partir de mañana para descubrirlo, caso contrario pasaras una semana preso por acusación falsa ¿Entendido?

─ ¡Sí señor!

Luego de ello, salió rápidamente de allí y llamo a su buen amigo el zorro del desierto.

─No pienso esperar mucho así que sube rápido

Ambos se colocaron sus gafas de sol para ponerse en marcha.

─ ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

El zorro anaranjado respondió ─Con el mejor mafioso de Zootopia

Luego de dar un par de vueltas la camioneta se estaciono, le hicieron señas a un oso polar y entraron al hogar del ratón, hablaron un par de cosas, cenaron y al final el viejo ratón les mostro un mapa para llegar al escondite del empresario conejo.

─Deberías llamar refuerzos, puede que no lo logres solo

─ Silencio, bajare aquí y te marchas, es mi pelea

─Si tú lo dices ─ la camioneta desapareció en la ruta aunque el conductor estaba preocupado por lo que hizo una leve parada en el hogar de Judy.

─ ¿Quién es? ─ la ojivioleta miro a ambos lados hasta bajar la cabeza─ Hola pequeñín

─ ¡Pequeñín mis patas! Seré directo, Nick descubrió a tu esposo, está solo y no quiere refuerzos

La coneja se agarró la cara con molestia ─ ¡Zorro de madriguera! ¡Juro que lo estrangulo! ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada en mi situación! ¡El caso era mío!

El peliblanco se asombró ─Espera… ¿Lo sabias?

─Claro que sí pero pensé sacarlo a la luz para cuando la nueva camada naciera

─ ¡Mentirosa!

La pata de Judy empezó a sonar fuertemente ─Lo descubrí en nuestra luna de miel, ¡Fui tan tonta que trate de esperar pensando que era un error y mírame ya tengo 16 hijos!

─Nick quería protegerte

─Lo sé pero no lo escuche…Es mi culpa ─ lamento mientras varias gotas salían de sus ojos.

─Solo avisa a tus compañeros, voy a estar alerta

─Gracias pequeñín

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno quizá se extienda a cuatro o cinco capítulos, estoy inspirada. ¿Les gusto? Esa Judy se lo tenía muy guardado y el pobre de Nick solo en medio de la noche. Espero sus comentarios y críticas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream**

* * *

Advertencias: NiJu BrOTP/OTP, Leve Ooc.

* * *

Sus pasos eran sigilosos, su respiración lenta y pausada, sus ojos alerta ante todo mientras sus patas rozaban el arma puesta en su cintura.

La ruta ocultaba algo, era demasiado tranquilo como para ser un lugar de tránsito además le ardía el hocico, eso era una señal de que estaba por descubrir lo que aun permanecía oculto.

─Oye tú, zorro disfrazado

Su espina dorsal tembló, los pelos se le pusieron de punta, giro rápidamente y golpeo a un par de coyotes dejándolos fuera de combate, se colocó la ropa de uno de ellos y escondió la de él en la punta de un árbol.

Entro por donde habían salido los coyotes escondiendo el arma y la placa de policía. El lugar era muy blanco, demasiado para su gusto, una gata de angora se encontraba al final del pasillo y paso de largo cuando las puertas se abrieron.

─Disculpe Señor Wilde, el Señor Quick lo está esperando─ dijo la gata cuando las puertas se cerraron luego de eso quedo solo, siguió hacia delante, puerta tras puerta hasta llegar a una oficina de cristal en donde diviso a una cosa peluda marrón de largas orejas que le caía muy pero muy mal además de que esa bola era bastante arrogante, en resumen un completo idiota.

─ ¡Oh! Pero si es mi cuñado favorito ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Estoy muy ocupado

─Silencio patas de la no suerte

─Grosero

─Estafador

─Mira quien lo dice, el charlatán redimido por una tonta coneja

─ ¡No hables así de Judy, ella es mi amiga!─ gruño mostrando los colmillos.

─Por empezar es mi esposa, le puedo decir como yo quiera─ tomo aire─ Y para ti solo es una amiga, jamás aspiraras a más porque ella me pertenece

El autocontrol mantenido por varios años se desvaneció, Nick se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas para atacarlo, lo odiaba, ese imbécil se había llevado lo que el más amaba, le había arrebatado a su confianza, le había quitado a su salvadora. Mordidas y gruñidos, vidrios rotos, arañazos e insultos tan solo el odio reinaba allí.

─ ¡Muchachos quítenme a esta bestia!

De la misma nada coyotes junto a gatos los separaron, ambos estaban agitados.

─ ¡Intoxicas a toda la población de Zootopia inclusive a tus propios hijos, tu eres el estafador!

Los subordinados del conejo marrón soltaron a su jefe, este solo rio empezando a humillar a su propia familia incluyéndolo a él. No negó el negocio sucio que realiza día a día.

─ ¿Por qué te casaste con ella?

─Se nota que eres lento, es una recompensa, todo empresario estafador, elegante y asesino como yo desea a alguien del bien para ganar socios, más dinero y ese tipo de cosas…Quedar bien con la masonería

─ ¡Ojala tus dientes delanteros se caigan!

─Escucha cuñadito con complejo de coneja gris, te lo dije antes en mi boda y te lo recuerdo ahora─ acomodo su corbata plateada─ El bien con el mal no pueden vivir el uno con el otro, es necesario que complementen forzosamente de lo contrario el equilibrio que existe se rompería

─Eso es ridículo, tus palabras mismas se contradicen piensa en tus hijos, ellos te aman, piensa en los que vienen en camino

El esposo de Judy se tensó ─Esos pueden perderse, no los necesito, quédatelos o comételos, me da igual

Nick intento agarrar su arma pero no pudo ya que un estruendo resonó en el lugar, la voz de la recepcionista informaba que la entrada estaba hecha pedazos, los causantes eran la policía de Zootopia. Durante la distracción proporcionada, el zorro logro zafarse del agarre, sus compañeros policías atraparon a los subordinados del conejo, sin embargo el del pompón salto intentando escaparse pero fue levantado por el aire.

─Aquí está el causante de todo Señor ─ pronuncio con orgullo el ojiverde al mostrarlo a Bogo, lo tenía agarrado de las orejas.

─ ¡No hay pruebas! ¡Quiero ser libre!

Bogo largo aire por su nariz enojado pero Nick saco una lapicera en forma de zanahoria mostrando el audio que contenía, todos los policías quedaron anonadados y como si fuera poco, todos concordaron con el zorro.

─Buen trabajo Wilde

─Gracias Señor

Bogo esposo las patas del conejo ─Por cierto te sale sangre por la cabeza

Cuando el animal anaranjado palmeo levemente su cabeza, todo se volvió negro, lo último que vio fue como sus colegas lo llevaban a la ambulancia.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola mis amorosos lectores! Agradezco sus comentarios, me animan a seguir con todo y obviamente a actualizar más seguido. ¿Qué les pareció la actualización/capi de hoy? Fue genial, como odio a ese conejo, mal marido y mal padre. En fin, como siempre aceptando gustosamente sus comentarios y críticas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dream**

* * *

Advertencias: NiJu BrOTP/OTP, Leve Ooc.

* * *

La oscuridad que había empezó a iluminarse, poco a poco sus orbes verdes comenzaron a ver lo que le rodeaba.

─ ¿Ju-Judy?

La coneja dejo a un lado la revista que leía para centrarse en el zorro.

─Shhh ─le acaricio la cabeza─ Tenes que descansar

Él disfruto el roce, movió una pata lleno de placer mientras la ojivioleta largaba unas risas.

─Lo hice─ tomo aire─ Resolví el caso

─Lo hiciste muy bien, estoy orgullosa de vos

Nick se relajó sin embargo noto que su amiga estaba de civil y sin barriga.

─ ¡Los niños! ¿Cómo están?

Ella extrañada menciono ─ ¡Oh! Ellos están bien de hecho mis hermanitos vendrán la semana que viene

Él negó a punto de enojarse ─No, ellos no ¡Tus hijos zanahorias!

Judy quedo pasmada, _¿Hijos?_ ─El golpe en la cabeza te afecto mucho amigo

─ ¡La nueva camada!

─…

─ ¡Tu marido era el maldito criminal! ¿Lo olvidaste?

Ella lo tomo de la cara mientras chocaban sus frentes ─ Tranquilo Nick, escúchame bien, no estoy casada sinceramente aun no me veo en ello por lo que aún no planeo tener hijos, además jamás me casaría con alguien tan rufián y lo único que me importa es seguir mi sueño, seguir contigo para atrapar animales que peligran la vida de los habitantes de Zootopia ¿Entendido?

─Entonces ¿No estas casada?

─No lo estoy

─ ¿No tienes hijos?

─ Aun no

─ ¿Eres soltera?

─Creo que quedo definido en la primera pregunta

─…

─Estoy soltera pero comprometida con la justicia

─ ¡Qué bueno! Me alegra oír eso zanahorias

La coneja se levantó mientras prendía la televisión sin embargo él aun tenía miedo, miedo a que todo fuera un maldito sueño o el efecto de una droga. Eso quiere decir que Quick no existía, miro disimuladamente la lapicera en forma de zanahoria, trago grueso, tenía que sacarse la curiosidad.

─Voy a buscar a Flash, se tarda con el café, trata de dormir ¿Si?

Él lanzo una de sus mejores sonrisas, la puerta se cerró y agarro rápidamente el bolígrafo.

─Ok, aquí voy

Presiono el botón, el audio empezó a rodar.

" _ **Si, lograste salirte con la tuya pero volveré, te la quitare y veras que será el fin"**_

─ ¡El café!

Canto con mucha alegría y felicidad su amiga seguida de un lento saludo de Flash. Empezó a transpirar, Judy coloco su pata en la frente de él, le alcanzo unas pastillas.

─Es para bajar la fiebre

─Gracias

Ella agarro la lapicera, Flash tomaba asiento…lentamente y él se desesperó.

─ ¡Alto! ¡No lo hagas!

─ Pero solo quiero escuchar

─N-no lo hagas, por favor ─ dijo el zorro mientras se tapaba las orejas.

El audio se hizo escuchar, era la voz de ella diciendo lo arrepentida que estaba.

─ ¡Que recuerdos!

─No esta

─Nick, duerme nosotros estaremos aquí ¿Si?

Se hizo el dormido, espero a que sus amigos cayeran rendidos para escuchar el audio.

" _ **Si, lograste salirte con la tuya pero volveré, te la quitare y veras que será el fin"**_

Solo él podía oírle, solo él.

Contemplo a zanahorias, puede que lo demás nunca haya pasado aunque lo raro era que la presencia de Quick era atemorizante. Ahora, solo importa cuidarla y atesorarla porque el misterio ya fue resuelto aunque haya algunos cabos sueltos por resolver.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Aquí con la sexy actualiseishon del último capítulo de esta historia, una actualización en año bisiesto, eso no se ve todos los días (guiño guiño). Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Atrapante o Frustrante?, el final lo tenía planeado de hace tiempo, disfrute hacerlo así que me es importante que dejen sus opiniones, criticas o comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos en algún fic de Zootopia!**


End file.
